Vélrisi
The Vélrisi, also known in Common as the Machine Giants and as the Ingens Machina in Kalimag, are massive war constructs employed by the Kingdom of Varland. Originally a type of golem employed by the followers of the goddess Anastora, during the Skanoric Industrial Revolution, the Vélrisi evolved into large mechanical constructs designed to support infantry troops in areas other siege engines could not go. Furthermore, the appearance of the Fel Reaver decades later in Outland saw a new type of Vélrisi created, which dwarfed even the older types. In the modern day, the Vélrisi serve as the greatest warriors and constructs of the Anastorine cult and form a distinct auxiliary force to the Varlandic Army. History Organisation Houses Types Equier The Equier, known in Skanoric as the Vandrare and in Common as the Errant, is the newest and largest form of Vélrisi. Modelled upon the Fel Reavers of the Burning Legion and the titanic clockwork giants, the Equier stands approximately 30 feet tall and weighs around over 60 tons. Whatever their variant in armament, Equiers are typically armed with one or two defensive Stormcannons, along with the option to carry a rocket pod or anti-air gun on their carapace. Equiers are typically piloted by the most experienced Vélrisi pilots, who have proven themselves in the piloting of the Armigers. There is typically 1 Equier for every two Armigers. Equier-Princeps The 'officer' unit of the Equiers, the Equier-Princeps is armed with a two-handed halberd, which they use to direct the other Vélrisi of their unit or to cleave enemy forces in half. Equiers-Princepes are always found as the leaders of a Vélrisi unit and thus make up 10% of the Equier forces. Equier-Gladius The Equier-Gladius is the melee unit of the Equiers, armed with a sword and large shield. The role of the Equier-Gladius is to form the front lines of the Vélrisi and to protect their ranged brethren. Thus, pilots of an Equier-Gladius are usually the more experienced of their kin and thus make up 30% of the Equier forces. Equier-Ballistarius The most 'common' (if that term could be applied to giant mechanical constructs) form of Equier, the Equier-Ballistarius is armed with the same sword as the Equier-Gladius, but carries a heavy cannon instead of a shield. Equiers-Ballistarii are thus kin to artillery pieces, supporting allied assaults with a barrage of shellfire. They make up 60% of the Equier forces. Armiger The original form of the modern Vélrisi, Armigers or Vapenare serve as scouts and skirmishers for their Equier cousins and thus are typically piloted by the younger members of their household. However, due to their longer existence and smaller size, Armigers are also produced for other roles, such as acting as suits of armour for mortally wounded heroes or as support for other army units. All Armigers can be equipped with a carapace mount, which usually takes the form of a small anti-air weapon or rocket pod. Armiger-Princeps Kin to the Equier-Princeps, the Armiger-Princeps is the officer of the Armiger forces and is equipped in a similar way to its larger cousin. Armiger-Princeps are usually piloted by those who are fully capable of serving as the pilot of an Equier, but choose to remain in the Armiger role to train the next generation of Vélrisi pilots. They make up 10% of the Armiger force. Armiger-Gladius The melee force of the Armigers, the Armigers-Gladii are armed with a sword and shield, like the Equiers-Gladii. They serve veterans and protects of the other Armigers, making up 30% of the force, as with their larger kin. Armiger-Ballistarius The Armigers-Ballistarii are the youngest and most inexperienced Vélrisi pilots, many having only just been inducted to their households. As such, to temper their lust for combat and train them, they are assigned to ranged units and sent to support other forces, be they regular infantry or cavalry, or the titanic Equier units. As the most common Armigers, they make up 60% of their force. Notes * The Vélrisi are effectively a blend of the various 'giant mecha' tropes and ideas, such as the Fel Reavers already in Warcraft and the Imperial Knights and Dreadnoughts of 40k. Category:Vehicles Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Varlandic Army